


“You still owe me a game”

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mission, Snart goes to Sara for another game of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You still owe me a game”

**Author's Note:**

> CC prompt from @myninjasway: initially, combined with a prompt from one anon: Months after the Legends ended the mission and saved the future, Snart goes to Star City looking for Sara.  
> Thank you for the prompt! This fic is shorter compared to the other that I’ve written. I hope you’ll still enjoy it ;)  
> I don’t own LOT, nor its characters.

“And the Legends are back!”, Ray said as he entered the Waverider again.

The team has defeated Vandal Savage and restored the timeline. Everything is well again. They promised each other to have a reunion once a month to catch up on the latest news about each other. Once Rip heard about their plan, he told them that he’d come too. Once a month, the team would all gather in the first meeting place they had prior to the mission, and Rip would be there with the Waverider. Cloaked, of course. This has been going on for three months now.

Everybody always shows up, except for Snart.

“No Snart, again?” Sara asked.

“This is the third time he ditched us. Is he really never gonna show up?,” Jax faced Mick, hoping he’d have some answer.

Mick sighed, then he finally said: “Social gatherings ruin his reputation. At least that’s what he told me. To be honest, I think he doesn’t want to see people again after our last battle.

* * *

 

_Flashback to their last mission:_

Savage has been killed by Kendra but they still had to go back to the Waverider so that they could fly back to safety—or to the temporal zone, at least. They all have their weapons and their bodies ready for what is in store for them. They were about to attack.

It is obvious that they have a minimum chance of survival. As they were running towards the Waverider, the team got separated. He could see Atom, Firestorm and the Hawks flying around. Mick and Rip, shooting from afar. And Sara, fighting with her boe staff beside him. There were too many soldiers, and only two of them. He might not survive this. Savage’s army slowly closing on them.

“Sara, wanna play cards?”

“Snart, this obviously isn’t the time for that.”

“i know. Just trying to have a conversation before we die. This is harder than any fight we’ve encountered.”

“Yes. But we always win.”

“Hey, look.”

Sara looked at Captain Cold. Despite his suave facade, he looked at her with sad eyes.

 _THE Captain Cold is scared,_ she thought.

“If I die, train Lisa, will you? Tell her to live her life without fears. Tell her to learn how to survive without me.”

She was taken aback by that. The Leonard Snart she knows wouldn’t say this. He’d brush the thought of the approaching soldiers off and just deal with it. Something’s wrong.

“Come on, Snart, don’t say that. We’re so close to going home.”

“Just promise me, okay? As a contingency plan,” he said just to make Sara drop the topic.

If there is something that Sara is good that, that is brining Snart back to reality. She never sugarcoats anything. She has no reason to lie to him.

“If I live through this,” Sara started, “if we both do, I promise to finally play gin with you.”

* * *

 

After Mick mentioned the final battle, she remembered how they all fought like there was no tomorrow. They arrived in the ship wounded and injured.

They were lucky they have 22nd century technology to heal them.

“We haven’t seen much of him ever since we dropped you guys off at Central City,” Kendra reacted.

“No. We haven’t seen him AT ALL,” Jax added.

Sara spoke loudly, commanding the attention of everyone. “Hey Mick. Tell him that if he doesn’t show up again next month, I’ll ruin his face.”

* * *

 

Sara was sparring with Oliver when she received a text from a blocked number: “Care to take an old friend around for a tour in your city?”

She scoffed. Probably another spam. She’s been getting those for a week already.

“Another spam message? I can take care of that,” Felicity offered.

“That would be great, Felicity, thanks!”, Sara said as she handed the IT genius her phone.

* * *

 

Sara just got home after sparring. She took a shower, changed her clothes, and is not preparing dinner.

Then came a knock on her door.

She opened the door, expecting it was Laurel. But it wasn’t.

A tall guy wearing a parka was standing by her door.

It’s Len.

“Leonard? What the hell are you doing in Star City?”

“Well Canary, you weren’t replying to my texts…” he said with his iconic drawl. Oh, how she missed the way he speaks.

He continued, “…and you still owe me a game.”


End file.
